Connectors for coaxial cable having annularly or helically corrugated outer conductors are generally used throughout the semi-flexible coaxial cable industry. In Juds et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,451, a connector for coaxial cables having annularly corrugated outer conductors is described. The connector has a flaring ring which pushes under one of the crests of the annularly corrugated outer conductor at the end of the cable. The flaring ring would not properly engage a helically corrugated outer conductor because the end of a helically corrugated conductor includes a corrugation root in addition to a corrugation crest. Moreover, the clamping member of the connector fits over the annularly corrugated conductor by applying an axial force to expand a plurality of longitudinal spring fingers, allowing internal beads on the outer ends of the spring fingers to engage a corrugation root. Such spring fingers are not suitable for a helically corrugated conductor because the roots of the corrugations follow a helical path along the length of the cable.
A connector for a coaxial cable having a helically corrugated outer conductor is described in Johnson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,061. The connector has a flaring ring with an inside diameter greater than the inside diameter of the outer conductor, and requires that the end of the outer conductor be flared manually with a pliers before the flaring ring is advanced against the outer conductor.